¿Como?
by Chiryta
Summary: Epilogo. Vio como esa pequeña mano caía sin vida al suelo y dando un pequeño rebote, se quedo inmóvil viéndola por un rato mientras las lagrimas salían una tras otra.
1. ¿Como?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

UA.

Espero les agrade, Gracias de ante mano por leer.

* * *

**¿Como?**

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando amas con todo tu corazón y tus sentimientos no son correspondidos? Es como si un frio se colara por tus huesos y se alojara allí, como si estuvieras en plena tormenta de nieve y no usaras ropas para abrigarte, se siente como si estuvieras en la nada sin ningún calor que llegue a ti.

Es como si escuchar una melodía sin ritmo, una canción equivocada y un paisaje sin nada. Como si la luna no significara nada y fuera una bola más en el cielo. Se siente un frio que nunca pasa. Así se siente y así me siento en este instante como si no perteneciera a ninguna parte, como si mi hogar no fuera mi propio hogar, como si mis sentimientos no fueran nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tú veo ajeno, y hay veces que te siento como un extraño. Yo te amo, si lo hago con todo mi corazón pero al parecer tú no te percatas de que mis sentimientos gritan a viva voz tu nombre.

Me confundes del todo, me dedicas esas cálidas miradas junto con una hermosa sonrisa, dices mi nombre dulcemente, pero aun así no comprendo y creo que nunca lo hare, tal vez dices que me quieres pero no del modo que yo quiero; me ves como una niña, una niña que debes proteger y creo que debes protegerme de ti mismo, de las confusiones que me provocas y de las lagrimas que me haces derramar.

¿Qué hago con todo este amor que tengo dentro de mi? Ya no importa… poco a poco el aire se va perdiendo, mi corazón late lentamente y mis ojos siguen brillando cansados. ¿Es un castigo o una bendición haber obtenido esta enfermedad? Creo que jamás lo sabré al igual que tus sentimientos, si tan solo yo… dejara de toser y pudiera decir alguna palabra.

El techo es fijo y no se mueve, nunca cambia como los años de esta casa, desde que era una niña que no ha cambiado y espero que no lo haga, que siga igual de fuerte y llena de gente. Gente de la que amo, me hubiera gustado ver a Yahiko con Tsubame, con unos pequeños corriendo por aquí y por allá, o los míos propios… pero eso ya no sucederá. Siento la puerta deslizarse y entras lentamente con temor en cada paso, me siento lentamente en la cama y miro mis manos, jugar con un hilo.

-¿se siente bien? – preguntas

Te miro con ternura y niego con la cabeza.

- ya es hora… - te dijo sonriendo –

Abres tus ojos de par en par y te acercas a mí rápidamente, buscas palabras que decir mirando por todos lados, y en tus ojos hay ira, desesperación pero sobretodo tristeza.

- tranquilo – te digo – son cosas del destino –

- Megumi-dono, e-ella dijo que estaría bien – dijiste –

- pero no lo estoy, ya no interés- - no pude terminar porque una tos me invadió – lo siento

- No te disculpes – dijiste apresurado –

- vaya, hasta que me tratas de igual e igual… - sonrió – que felicidad…

- lo siento… -dijiste –

- no te disculpes –

Estas ahí, sentado frente mio y no sé que debo hacer, siento como la vida se me va, como el cansancio llega y no puedo mantenerme sentada, suspiro y me recuesto, el pecho me duele y no es por esta estúpida enfermedad, es porque estas aquí, y yo acostaba sin hacer nada

- Kaoru-dono – dijiste levemente –

Te miro y siento la almohada mojada, estaba llorando y yo no me percate. Es ese estúpido tiempo que pasa y me lleva con el, el pecho me duele y ya no sé que será si mi corazón que se detiene cada minuto o el sentimiento que me esta matando a la vez.

- l-lo siento, siento que se me va la vida, y hay cosas que nunca hice – te dije llorando – qu-queria conocer el occidente, usar esos vestidos grandes y coloridos, ir a ver a Misao casarse, ver los hijos de Yahiko correr por esta casa… - comencé a toser – cosas que ya nunca podre hacer, ya no podre…

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijiste tomando mi mano –

- ya nunca me casare, nunca tendré un bebe dentro de mi vientre, no sabré lo que es ser madre… no lo veré correr, no sentiré miedo cuando se pierda – dije llorando mas fuerte – n-no podre hacer nada de eso y aun hay mas cosas… - mire el techo aun llorando – porque ¿Por qué? No tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo que me olviden. No me olvides Kenshin…

- n-nunca lo haría… - dijiste soltando una lagrima – Kaoru…

- Gracias por todo Kenshin, por salvarme por atraer a gente a mi vida, a Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi y los demás… hiciste de mi vida mas interesante… - dije suspirando – la verdad… la verdad es – dije llevando mi mano tocando tu mejilla – es… que te ame… te amo… y-y te amare s-siempre… Kenshin.

Y de pronto no escuchaba nada, no sentí nada, el dolor se desvanecía lentamente y veía tu rostro empapado de lágrimas y moviendo los labios… y sin indicio, todo termino.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Vio como esa pequeña mano caía sin vida al suelo y dando un pequeño rebote, se quedo inmóvil viéndola por un rato mientras las lagrimas salían una tras otra, tomo esa pequeña mano entre las suyas, tembloroso y la apretó suavemente. Se acerco mas a ella y acaricio su rostro esperando algún gesto pero nada llego, el rostro de ella estaba pálido, lucia cansado pero tranquilo a la vez.

- Kaoru-dono – susurro

Tomo su cuerpo y lo llevo contra su pecho, ahora las lágrimas eran llanto, un llanto doloroso, bullicioso y nada lo detenía.

- Kaoru-dono… - repetía – no vayas donde no te puedo proteger… ¡Kaoru! –

En cuestión de segundos llegaron los otros integrantes del dojo, los llantos aumentaron y su nombre era pronunciado en labios de todos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Era una chica joven llena de vida, siempre sonriendo y peleando con Yahiko pero siempre daba el toque de vida, de luz a ese lugar que llamaba hogar. Él podía recordar como esa enfermedad la había comenzado a consumir poco a poco, ella se apagaba cada día más hasta que llego un punto donde no pudo levantarse, pero siempre sonreía, cada vez que la visitaba ella le sonreía; cada vez abrazaba mas fuerte ese cuerpo que comenzaba a enfriarse, intentaban separarlo pero él se aferraba mas, respirando el aroma de la chica, sintiendo como los cabellos negros le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas y como esa suave piel rozaba con su piel.

- no puedes morir, Kaoru – decía llorando – por favor

Y comenzó a odiarse, una ira lo invadía pero la apaciguaba la tristeza y el dolor.

- Ken-san – le dijo Megumi tocando su hombro – basta ya…

- vamos Kenshin dejemos que Megumi arregle a Jo-chan* - decía limpiándose las lagrimas con su manga –

- tan solo un minuto, denme un minuto con ella a solas – susurro –

Megumi le iba a debatir pero basto la mano de Sanosuke en su hombro para detenerse y salir de la habitación junto a los demás.

Se separo de su pequeño cuerpo y la contemplo, la recostó en el futon y la tapo. Las lagrimas lo invadieron nuevamente, el dolor era demasiado en su corazón y en su alma.

- te amo… - susurro – te amo y nunca te lo dije, incluso antes de morir no dije nada… Kaoru… - acaricio su mejilla – la fuerza vital que me hacia vivir… que me hacia luchar y a ferrarme a este mundo…

Diciendo esto limpio sus lágrimas y siguió contemplándola, ella estaba con sus ojos completamente cerrados; dio un suspiro y otra lagrima escapo de sus ojos. Maldecía una y otra vez, ¿por qué esa enfermedad la había consumido? ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Llevo sus manos a su rostro ocultando el dolor por unos minutos. Volvió a mirarla, esta situación lo consternaba, se acerco a sus labios y la beso, un tímido beso de despedida.

- llegare a ti… - le prometió susurrando y llorando al mismo tiempo – por favor… espérame

Y así paso el tiempo, a él cada vez se le veía menos en las calles, o en el mercado, se había hundido en la tristeza y la soledad, ya no sonreía ampliamente y cada vez que le preguntaban algo solo respondía sonriendo levemente o con un _"si"_ apagado.

Las visitas de Megumi al dojo comenzaban a ser constantes, hasta que tuvo que quedarse allí, Kenshin había contraído la enfermedad. Su cuerpo no se movía como antes, era torpe y lento, jadeaba cada vez que caminaba y un sudor siempre acompañaba su frente. A los 2 meses de contraer la enfermedad él murió, lo enterraron al lado de la muchacha de ojos azules. Había llegado a ella como se lo había prometido.

*Jo-chan: pequeña dama


End file.
